Not Without You
by missbritt321
Summary: Kagome gets a mysterious dease that the doctors in her time dont even know what it is.All the know is that Kagome might not live to see her next brirthday. What will Inuyasha think about this? Is there a way he could save her?
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking" /thoughts/

Ch1

One day in the late afternoon in the Feudal era an angry hanyou was pacing back and forth in front of the bone eaters well. /She should have been here by now it's been over a week. All she said was that she was tired and needed some rest well she's had plenty of it/. "I'm going," said the hanyou as he jumped into the well to travel to the future and find the young miko.

When he landed on the other side he jumped out of the well and came out of the well house after making sure it was safe. While he was walking to the mikos house he took a sniff to confirm were she was. The hanyou slowly opened the door and was suddenly hit with the smell of tears and depression from the mikos mother. "Oi what's all the crying about?" He asked rather rudely as the mother jumped at the sound of his voice. The mother looked up at the young boy before her and then stood shakily.

"It's. ……It's Kagome she's…" Before the woman could finish the hanyou raced up the stairs to Kagomes room and opened the door. "Inuy…"Kagome said weakly when she heard the door open. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant when she said his name. "Inuyasha …Gome ne" Kagome said when Inuyasha looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. He didn't smell any blood and that he was glad of but he did smell her pain, exhaustion and the sweat on her that worried him.

"Oi what's wrong with Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha as Kagomes mother came in the room. Kagome cringed at the loudness of his voice and moved in pain. Inuyasha saw the movement and kept quite as he looked upon Kagomes face. "Inuyasha come let me tell you," the mother whispered softly knowing the hanyou would hear her.

"No I'll stay here … tell me" Inuyasha said more quietly. "Well when she came home from your time about two weeks ago she was really pail and said she was tired. We took her to the hospital the next day to see if she would get better over night. She didn't and the doctors tested her, they said she had some kind of new disease that could…could end her life if they don't find a vaccine for this disease. They said it would be better to keep her at home to see what happens. She's has been here ever since." The mother explained as more tears came into her eye and then she left the two alone.

Inuyasha sat there shocked at what Kagomes mother had just told him. After awhile he came back to reality and looked over at Kagome as she just lay there starring at the ceiling with tears coming down from the corner of her eyes. "Inuyasha I… I don't want to leave. I'm scared Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned her head towards him.

AN) Ok I know story stinks right o well just tell me what you think ok thanks and I want at least 5 reviews before I update ok


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking" /Thoughts/

CH2

The sun was shinning bright on this summer day, making the day hot and sweaty. A slight breeze blows across the land, sending a shiver down a young Mikos' spine. Kagome smiles looking over the land, seeing the beauty it holds and the calmness it brings to her broken heart as she sits on the old Bone eaters well.

Once again Inuyasha was with the dead presets Kikyo. The only difference this time is that Kikyo came up to the both of them. Kikyo had stood there in front of Inuyasha with a sadden smile on her cold lips, talking quietly at first as Kagome stood to the side watching all that was going on. Kikyo put her arms around the hanyou's neck, and declared her love to him loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome didn't think twice to run as she saw the look on Inuyasha's face after hearing Kikyos' words. Kagome didn't know where she was going as she tripped over rocks and roots that lay on the forest floor. Blinded by the tears at hearing Kikyos confession, Kagome just ran. After a while Kagome found her self in the clearing to the Bone eaters well. She walked to the well deciding if she should jump in and go back to her time, so that she could get away from the pain that rest in her heart. Or if she should stay and wait for Inuyasha to come after her and deal with the harsh words that the hanyou will bring upon her.

She didn't want to stay and hear what Inuyasha had to say once he found her, but she had to. Kagome had to stay and finish what was left of the Shikon no tama. It has been three years now since she first fell down the well and only about half a year since they all had defeated Naraku. Sango and Miroku got married shortly after the battle, and are now going back to the villages that need repairing from the battle with Naraku that had lasted about a week and a half. Leaving all of them with injuries, some deep and fatal, others that healed with in the next week.

Shippo had decided to stay with Kaede since the old miko was getting old and in need of help sometimes. Shippo had grown up fast in these three years, having seen more things then children his age should have seen. Having to loose both his parents at a young age and dealing their loose, but now Shippo has found another family. It may be a weird family, but a family all the same, no matter if you are a miko, hanyou, neko, taijlya or houshi.

A shadow falls over Kagomes' form bringing her back to reality. She looks up to see Inuyasha standing there with a scowl in place. Kagome looks away sadly, not wanting to hear what the hanyou had to say. A few minutes pass, neither one willing to speak up first, as the silence grows and the tension increases. Finally Inuyasha looses his temper and starts to yell.

"Damn it Kagome, what do you think you were doing running off like that? You could have gotten hurt or something, you didn't ever bring your bow!" Inuyasha yells as he walks around to face Kagome. Kagomes' back straightens at hearing Inuyasha's words, and she looks up o him seeing the anger deep in his eyes.

"I ran off because of her…. I know that you still lover her and that you always will…… But she … she didn't have to say that to you with me standing there. I promised that I would always be by your side, but now… now I …. I don't know what to do, I don't even know if I'm wanted or needed here anymore…."

By now Kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha with tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha could do nothing but stand there, not sure what to do. Slowly Inuyasha walks closer to Kagome, and reaches a hand out and pulls Kagome to his chest.

"She may have said that, yes…. But you ran off before she could finish what she wanted the two of us to hear" Inuyasha spoke softly while rubbing Kagomes back in an attempt to calm her down and whipping the tears from her face.

"The… two of us?" Kagome sniffled as she looked up to Inuyasha curiously.

"Yes, the two of us… after you had left, she had released me from my bond and set me free" Inuyasha said while smiling down at Kagome. Slowly, hastily Inuyasha lend down and kissed Kagome.

Standing there shocked, not knowing what to do, Kagome stood there. Inuyasha started to pull away, thinking that he had done something wrong. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything that she couldn't tell him, making him feel the way she did when he was close. Moments past, as the sun started to sink below the horizon. Finally with the two out of breath, they pulled away looking deeply into each others eyes, neither wanting to break the calm silence that had surrounded them.

But as we would have it, the calmness in this land never last long. A huge explosion of wood splitting and screams echoed from the village to the miko and hanyou. "Come on Kagome" Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome to climb on his back. And without a word the two headed to the village at a fast pace.

Kagome awoke from her sleep remembering the dream she had of the time the youkai had attacked the village. She looked over to the side of her bed seeing Inuyasha there and remembering the kiss that they shared, but frowning at the reminder that she could die soon at any point in time. Covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle the cry at the reminder, Kagome tries to not make a sound as she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. The only problem with that is Inuyasha heard the cry and got up to follow Kagome to the Bathroom.

"What did I do? … What is it that I have done to get so sick, it could end my life at anytime?" Kagome ask herself as she sits there on the bathroom floor near the toilet. The door was opened, so Inuyasha let himself in. What he saw shocked him, Kagome was there on the floor with only a towel covering her even skinnier form as she cried out and vomited every now and then, making her pail skin even more pail then it had already been. Inuyasha walks over to the young girl and bends down at her side.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha ask softly as he reaches out to her


End file.
